


【利艾】猫鼠游戏

by Hopeme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme
Summary: 动作电影
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	【利艾】猫鼠游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 最近在看猫鼠游戏，有点想写警察x小偷，干脆就用这个名字了  
> 大概是各种记不清的电影混合的套路情节AU  
> 既不会写动作戏也不会写爱情故事，只是天雷狗血文学罢辽

1.  
利威尔·阿克曼从来不在路边捡人，他虽出身街头，却自认尚有品位，立志与垃圾势不两立，谁知今日阴沟里翻船，被漂亮皮囊和楚楚可怜鬼迷心窍，让野狗进了家门。他听着浴室的水声，皱着眉头思考如何将人扫地出门。他虽说是个混混，却也做不出这么反复无常的事，何况改邪归正已有段时日，帮助无辜市民其实是他分内职责。

浴室的水声停了，野狗披一身浴衣走了出来，头发还是湿的，神情温顺，眼睛被水气浸润的漂亮，反而倒像只驯良的家养犬。利威尔在心里命令自己就此打住，沉声问他叫什么名字，又为什么会出现在市区的小巷还抓着他的脚腕不放。男孩捂着自己脸上被利威尔下意识一脚踢开的伤，轻声说我叫艾伦，艾伦·库尔迦，我在被人追杀。

利威尔闻言不禁惊讶的挑挑眉，几乎不敢相信自己的辖区范围竟然还能发生如此惊天大案，简直是挑衅利威尔队长的权威。他快有十年没遇到这种案件，平日干得最多是替美术馆看场子和调理邻里纠纷，闲的发霉，恨不得杀了骗他来警局的埃尔文泄愤。他搭起手，挺直了背，觉得艾伦看起来越发顺眼——不但皮囊好看，甚至还有乐子。

“是谁在追杀你？因为什么事？”利威尔问。

“似乎是我父亲生前欠下的赌债，催债人叫三笠·阿克曼。”艾伦扯开了衣襟，露出大面触目惊心的伤痕。“除此之外，我一概不知了。”

利威尔神色不动，看到那些伤口时也无动于衷。他说好，替市民解决麻烦是我的职责，你先住在我家，等事情解决了再回去。

“那我该怎么报答您呢？”艾伦说。

利威尔眨了眨眼，后知后觉的意识到此刻气氛有点暧昧。深夜，追杀，水声，湿漉漉的美人低垂着眼帘，脆弱到做作。但利威尔刻意去做瞎子，毫不留情的一手刀将美人打昏，艾伦不可置信的睁大眼睛，又困于意识消失被迫阖上双眼，只朦朦胧胧的听到一句：

“我对小鬼没兴趣。”

2.  
第二天利威尔起床上班，警局内部依然一幅已经歌舞升平的太平景象，韩吉闲得恨不得现场表演大型火拼，三毛捧着养狗你需要知道的一百件事看得津津有味，埃尔文坐在最里面的单独办公室老神在在的喝着红茶，看起来心情就不错。

利威尔踢开他办公室的门时，埃尔文刚喝完最后一口茶，刚准备开始一天的文书工作，见利威尔来者不善，当即正襟危坐，摆出乐意倾听的开明上司嘴脸。埃尔文局长不到四十岁，受过的勋却数不胜数，听说今年还因为希干希娜无限趋于零的黑社会案件而受到褒奖，升职有望。

“埃尔文。”利威尔开门见山，“你听过三笠·阿克曼这个名字吗？”

埃尔文神色不变，却用一种虚心求教的口吻：“难道是你的私生女？”

利威尔回敬他一个白眼。

“这个名字我真的没听过。”埃尔文收起玩笑的态度，有点疑惑，“发生了什么吗？  
”

“我怀疑她和巨人组织有关系。”利威尔冷冷道。

埃尔文立刻打起十二分的严肃态度，巨人是从玛莱发展起来的黑帮，近几年发展势头尤为猛烈，组织据传有九位领导，最为警方熟知的是一个带猴子头套的男人，号称兽之巨人。如果能将这个组织一网打尽，那必然是大功一件。

“证据呢？”

“我的直觉。”

“…利威尔啊。”埃尔文闻言摊了摊手，踌躇着话语，“我自然是相信你，但这个理由我批不到申请。”

利威尔闻言一顿，有点奇怪：“你想要什么申请？”

“当然是人手申请。”

利威尔冷笑一声，摔门而去，留下一句这件事由我全权负责，你就等着去中央就任吧。出门一看，韩吉正百无聊赖的玩着莫布里特缝给她的奇怪布偶，嘴里嘟囔着犯罪台词，利威尔气不打一处来，却也不好当面揍她，只好冷着脸没收布偶以杀鸡儆猴。

“韩吉。”利威尔踹了踹装死的韩吉。“帮我查两个人。”

韩吉有气无力问是谁那么倒霉被你看上了。利威尔不理她，在便签纸上写下两个名字。“艾伦·库尔迦和三笠·阿克曼。”他敲了敲桌子。“看看这两人有什么问题。”

韩吉顿时来了精神，兴致勃勃的问东问西，吸引了整个办公室渴求八卦的心。利威尔不理她，回到自己的座位上开始一天无聊的文书工作，再顺便在公安系统上查了查巨人的信息，可惜少得可怜。

下午五点，利威尔准时下班，没什么值得他熬夜奋战的工作。中途韩吉把查到的信息给他看了，艾伦·库尔迦，孤儿，今年21岁，被圣玛丽亚教会收养，后来自己考上了希甘希娜大学的建筑系，履历清白。而三笠·阿克曼不出意料，查无此人。

利威尔回到家，被他打晕的小鬼早就醒了，正穿着围裙站在厨房里做饭，用一副理所应当的口吻说利威尔先生，欢迎回来。搞得他以为自己已经结婚两年却突然失忆，但学会时时刻刻摆出波澜不惊的死人脸是成年人的必修课，于是利威尔点了点头，平静的说了一句我回来了。

“因为不知道您喜欢吃什么，所以姑且做了天妇罗。”艾伦期待的看着他，语调轻快，“您可以接受吗？”

利威尔点点头。

天妇罗出乎意料的好吃，不过仔细想想，孤身一人是磨砺厨艺的最好方法，就连利威尔也被生活磨出了一手勉强过得去的厨艺。他吃着热腾腾的饭，听着电视里传来搞笑艺人夸张的笑声，厨房里传来哗哗的水流，一瞬间恍若隔世。

“你这样讨好我是没用的。”利威尔突然说，“我做这些不是为了你。”

艾伦收拾碗筷的动作一顿，他拧紧了水龙头，细心地擦拭水渍，背对着利威尔轻轻说那您是为了什么？

“为了找点乐子。”利威尔诚实的说。

“原来如此。”艾伦点点头。他脱下围裙，仔细的擦干手，大步向利威尔走过来，饱满的唇上噙着一丝愉快的笑容。“那我接下来要做的，也是找点乐子。”他轻柔的说。

他扯着利威尔的衣领狠狠吻了下去。

3.  
第二天利威尔醒来的时候意志昏沉，一看窗外竟已日上三竿，幸亏今日休假，不然持续数年的全勤记录也要告破。不大的单人床上挤着另一个男人，柔软的黑发散乱在洁白的床单上，垂下的睫毛影子在眼下无限的拉长，显得五官过于柔和。利威尔盯着他发呆，昨晚的记忆像碎片一点点涌上来：潮湿黏腻的吻，不知何时出现的酒，暧昧的水声和热情的呻吟。唯一值得庆幸的好像是没和未成年人上床，但他越想越气，只觉得自己掉进了一个柔软又甜蜜的陷阱。于是利威尔毫不留情的推了推艾伦，粗声粗气。“快点起来。”他说。

艾伦不情愿的睁开了眼，看到利威尔的不耐烦后立刻摆出一张灿烂的笑脸。 “早安呀，利威尔先生。”他说。

利威尔对着这张笑脸一时语塞，准备好的脏话只得吞进肚里。他一把掀起被子，目不斜视旁边露出大片春光，只冷冷道收拾好和我去趟警局做笔录。

二月的天气还是稍冷，艾伦来的时候只穿一件棉袄，利威尔只得再借他一条围巾。他和利威尔并肩走在路上，时不时趁机把手塞在利威尔的口袋里，利威尔最初还会将他的手拿出去，后来索性眼不见心不烦，任由他做人体暖炉。

“利威尔先生。”艾伦停下了，扯了扯两人握紧的手，手指指着巷子里漏出的招牌，“我想去买份章鱼烧。”

利威尔顺着他手指的方向看去，觉得这要求尚可接受。不过天气太冷，他懒得把手抽出来，便在口袋里直接将钱包塞给艾伦。艾伦咋了眨眼，对利威尔笑起来，纯粹又漂亮，几乎令人心动。“我会记得帮您带份红茶的。”他说，一转眼便消失在巷子里。21岁的年轻人，像羚羊一样轻快又敏捷。利威尔靠在便利店的门口，点了一根烟消磨时间。

可惜当利威尔察觉到不对劲去查探情况时，艾伦已经被揍得意识不清，他那张好看的脸沾满血污，鼻子上破了一道伤口，连头发也散下来，被血浸的通透，粘在皮肤上，衬得苍白又惨烈，却有股精心打造出的伤痕累累的美。名叫三笠的女人松开手，放任他跌在地上艰难的喘息，对着利威尔转了转手腕，冷声道：

“你就是帮着他逃跑的人？”

利威尔没看她，跺跺脚踩灭了烟：“你就是打他的人？” 

“他父亲欠了我们的钱，欠债还钱天经地义。”

利威尔扯开了衬衫领口，慢慢走向三笠。“你说的不错。”利威尔说，漫不经心的看向三笠，在她迟疑的一瞬间一拳挥向她的脸，骨头碎裂的清脆声在寂静的夜里震耳欲聋。三笠顺着力摔了下去，脑袋狠狠砸在了地上，利威尔踩住她的手，平静道：

“那死人的钱也自然该由死人还。”

利威尔脚上的动作越来越用力，三笠的额头上不住的冒出冷汗，却忍着一声没吭。利威尔打量了她一会儿，突然卸了力道，三笠如释重负的大口喘息，像经历了一个噩梦。他看着三笠眼底的愤怒和隐约的惧怕，沉声道：

“你和巨人组织有什么关系。”

三笠盯着他，像是在衡量现状，踌躇道：

“……我只是巨人雇佣的催债人罢了。”

“你们为什么来希甘希娜？”

“不知道。”

利威尔揪住她的头发，硬是把她的脸从地面扯起来：“那你们现在的藏身之处在哪儿？”

“…原地下街的酒吧。”三笠说完后咬咬唇，不愿再说一个字了。

“好。”利威尔把她放下，转而扔给艾伦一张手帕，让他好好擦干净脸上的血，背对着三笠：“告诉你的老板，我很快就会去找他。”

三笠皱着眉，慢慢从地上爬起来，像是确认利威尔的话。她扶着墙站好，发现利威尔真的打算放她走。“艾伦。”三笠·阿克曼冷着脸，嘴角还残留着利威尔打出的血，像是撂下一句狠话。 “你最好小心点。”

4.  
“利威尔。”埃尔文摆弄着做工精美的钢笔，突然来了一句，“尤米尔马上要来希甘希娜展出了。”

利威尔疑惑地看了他一眼，准确的表达出了“你他妈在说什么”和“尤米尔是什么”的双重意思。埃尔文摇了摇头，只好用“利威尔进局以来一直兢兢业业勤勤恳恳，很久没爱情事业双丰收”的理由来麻痹自己，从头讲起这一个月前就下达的任务。

“就是那颗无价之宝尤米尔。高中的生理课本有讲过的，对吧？每个人对光的敏感度都不同，所以尤米尔反射的光线在每个人眼里都是不同，因而每个人看它都是不同的颜色。我们玛利亚的希甘希娜是这颗宝石巡回展出的最后一站了，我想派你去做保卫。”埃尔文说。

“这种无价之宝怎么会来这种鸟不拉屎的偏僻小镇展出？”利威尔冷冷道。

“毕竟表面的公平还是要好好做的嘛。”

“随你。”利威尔抓起披在椅子上的外套。“那这次依然按老规矩来。”

“好，记得把东西拿过来。”

“还有，利威尔。”埃尔文的声音从背后传来，“巨人的事情要从长计议。”

利威尔回头看了埃尔文一眼，那男人依然是一副老神在在的处变不惊。他点了点头，推开埃尔文办公室的门便听到一阵喧闹。让·基尔休斯坦是埃尔文刚批下来的从社招进来的新人，用来顶替因为养狗过多而意外骨折的三毛。他的简历被卡在最后一关有大半年，所以一直在街头举红旗指挥行人过马路，听到此次终于转正简直喜极泪泣，却在上班第一天发现主要工作是调节邻里纠纷，只觉得还是回基层举红旗的好，正被韩吉联合着准备罢工。

利威尔不顾办公室的群魔乱舞，点下人数，又指了指韩吉和让：“你们俩不是想干点别的吗？跟我走。”

韩吉当即欢呼一声，周围的同事纷纷投来艳羡的目光，让还不敢相信自己上班第一天就中了大奖，直到被推进车里才慌慌张张反应过来，看着韩吉分队长在市区上演速度与激情9，颤颤巍巍的问我们这是去哪儿？

“去原地下街的那间酒吧。”利威尔说。

“了解。”韩吉说。

“合着您刚刚只是随便开开吗。”让忍不住吐槽。

韩吉打了个哈哈避而不谈，有一瞬间利威尔觉得自己没带莫布里特是个错误的决定，但想了想带了也于事无补，只能惨增伤亡，于是心安理得的打了个盹。原地下街是希甘希娜犯罪的阴影，直到十多年前被改邪归正的利威尔队长一锅端掉，从此维持了希甘希娜几乎趋于零的涉黑案件。

半小时后他们安然到达目的地，让下车时忍不住对垃圾桶大吐特吐，还不忘用敬佩的目光看着能睡着的利威尔。他们刚走到酒吧门口，便有人礼貌的弯腰欢迎，说兽巨在里面等您。

坐在包厢里面的是个带着滑稽幼稚猴子头套的男人，曾有一面之缘的三笠·阿克曼站在他身后，目不斜视又忠心耿耿，头上还缠着绷带，想必受伤不轻。男人发现了他们，便用一种夸张的做作腔调对利威尔说：

“久仰大名，利威尔队长。我是吉克。”

他的话语透过那个头套传来，既平板又死气沉沉，大概装了什么变音器。让和韩吉下意识的握紧了配枪，利威尔神色不变，大刀阔斧的坐到吉克对面，开门见山：

“你们为什么要来希甘希娜？”

“受人之托而已。”

“那又为什么要抓着一个小鬼不放？”

“小鬼的父亲可是欠了我们不少钱。”吉克低低地笑着。“但是看在利威尔队长的面子上，就此作罢也不是不可以。”

聊到现在，吉克可谓是有问必答。虽然大多都是毫无用处的废话，利威尔想到埃尔文那句从长计议，不禁暗暗啧了一声。他凑近吉克，慢慢的说你知道为什么我今天要来找你吗？吉克摇了摇头。

利威尔透过那双做工粗糙的纽扣眼睛和他对视，突然猛一发力将他的头按在桌面上，砸出一声巨响。三笠立刻抽出手枪对着利威尔，让和韩吉也蓄势待发。出乎意料，吉克没有反抗，利威尔有点惊讶的挑了挑眉，但还是漫不经心道：

“我希望你明白，想杀你并不是一件困难的事。”

5.  
利威尔推开家门时看到的不是艾伦，而是一个金发的背影。他下意识地皱眉，却又因为那声欢迎回来而舒展眉头。但还没等他详细询问，不速之客就急忙慌的站起来不打自招：

“我是阿尔明。”金发的少年紧张的说，声音颤抖。“因，因为艾伦好久没来上学了，老师托我把期末的设计图交给他。”

利威尔看向艾伦，他歪了歪头，故作姿态的说我也是要上学的啊。利威尔冷哼一声全当放屁。阿尔明坐在中间左右为难，艾伦怕他紧张，聊了聊专业话题，阿尔明便像打开了话匣子，眼睛闪着光，嘴里不停的嘟囔这个建筑真是后现代艺术的智慧结晶，那个设计者是古典流派的集大成者，讲到兴处还摊开图纸高谈阔论。艾伦看了看口若悬河的阿尔明和面无表情的利威尔，悄悄说能借用一下您的书房吗？他指了指渐入佳境的阿尔明。他怕是还有好一阵子呢。

利威尔想了想，确实要给年轻人一点空间，点了点头表示同意。两人便一溜烟钻进书房。利威尔吃着艾伦提前做好的饭，看着对面空荡荡的座位突然有点不习惯，可还没等他思考这股不对劲儿从何而来，埃尔文发来的短信便夺走了他全部的注意力：

巨人可能会趁尤米尔巡回展大量人群聚集的时候开展恐怖袭击。

6.  
尤米尔的巡回展出按时开始，因为怀疑巨人会趁机有所行动，所以利威尔和韩吉等战斗力被安置在人流比较密集的外厅。而展出的内厅则交给有保全经验的让和佩特拉以及奥路欧、埃尔德两组轮流。

“利威尔。”韩吉穿着沉重的特战服装，手里端着枪，忍不住抱怨，“巨人真的会来吗？”

利威尔提了提手里的枪，沉声道首先要以民众的安全为第一位。为了防止诸如人体炸弹或毒气之类的杀伤性武器在人流密度极大的展会爆发，几乎整个希甘希娜警局的精英都布置在了门口和外厅，展出原本的重点反而只有两个人看守，像个反差的笑话。

“会不会有人趁机来偷尤米尔啊？”韩吉悄悄说。

“不可能。”利威尔斩钉截铁，观察着展厅内每个可疑的脸。“先不说让和佩特拉他们的守卫，这次的保卫依然用的是我的指纹。”

利威尔·阿克曼早年是地下街的混混头子，后来被埃尔文局长费好一番功夫社招进警局，他没有身份信息，没有牙科记录，甚至连指纹都没有——十根手指上至今还有强酸腐蚀留下的伤痕。

尤米尔巡回展一共有五天，第一天大家都严正以待，不过万幸并没发现可疑人物。利威尔经历了工作十来年前所未有的忙碌，三班倒住在警局，第五天阳光洒进办公桌时上次回家的记忆简直像梦一样，下午值班前他给艾伦发了个短信，说今晚大概能正常下班，要他准备好晚饭，艾伦的回复快得像沉迷网络的青少年。

“利威尔。”韩吉紧紧皱着眉头。“还有不到一个小时巡回展就正式结束了，为什么巨人一点行动也没有？”

“鬼知道。”利威尔说。“我们现在要做的——”

“利威尔队长！！韩吉分队长！！”气喘吁吁的马尔洛惊恐的打断了他们的谈话，利威尔下意识感觉大事不妙，果然听到马尔洛上气不接下气的说：

“尤米尔，尤米尔被偷走了！”

韩吉手里的枪不自觉的掉落在地上，顿时砸出了一声巨响。利威尔啧了一声，准备叫韩吉指挥其他人现在立刻闭馆，所有还在馆内的人统统留下搜身。但马尔洛阻止了他，“犯人已经确认了，”马尔洛说，“是让·基尔休斯坦。”

事情就此进入了一个巨大的迷宫，所有布置好的谜题终于按序就班的运作起来。利威尔在头脑里飞速的运转着事情的全貌，今天是展会的最后一天，恰巧埃尔文也临时有事，让和佩特拉负责最后一轮的值班，根本没人想到会有人去偷尤米尔，佩特拉对让也大概没有警备心，制服她不难，但是他是如何解开指纹锁的？防盗的展台有一米多高，即使时间上来得及，也不可能在他们的眼皮下偷运出去……

“锁的情况怎么样？”利威尔问。

“锁被解开了。”马尔洛紧张的咽了一口唾沫，“让好像偷到了埃尔文局长的指纹。”

利威尔没有说话，整个警局只有埃尔文和他两个人知道展台其实是用了利威尔的指纹，而全世界仅剩的记录被锁在他的书房里。他推开内厅的门，警局的人大都在这儿了，佩特拉神色愧疚，空气异常沉重，没人愿意相信自己的同僚竟然是犯人。

“都站在这儿做什么。”利威尔面容冷静，沉声下达命令，“给我调出所有和让·基尔休斯坦有关的录像。”

8.  
利威尔逐帧翻看最后一天的影像，双眼熬得通红，事件已经和埃尔文推敲个大概，终于在像素模糊的一角发现了疑似让的身影，而站在让对面的那张脸却还是令他瞳孔不由自主的睁大——

艾伦·库尔迦像是挑衅一般冲着镜头笑了笑。

他一想起当时自己听到事件发生的瞬间，第一个想法居然是遗憾今晚又难以回家时，就忍不住想砸了监视器屏幕。艾伦，库尔迦。利威尔狠狠念出这个名字，恨不得嚼碎了咽下肚，他平生第一次受到如此奇耻大辱，被人当成傻子骗得团团转。

利威尔当即冲回了家，不出意料，门口的鞋子已经不见了，不用细看也会发现这个家里另一个人生活的痕迹也全都消失，他相信在这间屋子里也并不会残留一点艾伦·库尔迦的指纹。餐厅的桌子上不知为何摆着一个平板电脑，利威尔检查了一番，发现并不是炸弹。按开电源键，艾伦·库尔迦正悠然自得的把玩着一颗耀眼宝石，正是失窃的尤米尔，他看向镜头，脸上的伤还没痊愈，鼻梁上贴着创可贴，唇色淡的几近于无，三笠·阿克曼正满怀担心的看着他——利威尔终于明白艾伦·库尔迦为何能漂亮的伤痕累累了。

“您今天回来的好晚，利威尔先生，是加班了么？”艾伦满怀关心的问，好像他本人正站在利威尔面前一样。

利威尔无动于衷，只冷静的向艾伦求证这张精心编制的诡计的所有细节。“所以。”利威尔说。“什么名叫三笠·阿克曼的讨债人和叫阿尔明·阿诺德同学，甚至巨人的追杀全都是假的咯，让·基尔休斯坦也是你们的内应，你还真是煞费苦心啊。”

“为了尤米尔，都是不值一提的小事。”

“那个阿尔明来到我家，其实想找出我的指纹倒模究竟放在哪儿了吧。”

“没错。”艾伦突然兴致勃勃的说。“其实如果韩吉小姐再认真查一查，愿意去希甘希娜大学实地走访一遭，就会发现艾伦·库尔迦和阿尔明·阿诺德都只是存在于学籍资料里的幽灵学生罢了。”

“社招的简历那么多，你们为什么保证让·基尔休斯坦一定会通过？”

“这和你们选择让去做内厅保全的理由不是一样的吗？为了确保这份简历的真实性，让可是确确实实的举了半年的红旗呢。”

“巨人的袭击预告也是你们计划好的么？”

“不错，如果巨人没有掺和进这次展览，大概就是您在内厅了吧？这次所有的行动和安排，都是为了确保把利威尔队长调到守卫尤米尔的最远岗位，并把你们的注意力引到巨人身上。”

“你唆使那只猴子为你干活的方式和从我这儿骗到指纹的方式是一样的吗？”利威尔讽刺的说。“那还真是委屈你了。”

“您是吃醋了吗？”艾伦笑眯眯的说。“但很可惜，不是的。”

“你告诉我的名字，年龄，经历全都是假的。”利威尔冷冷道。“你他妈还有什么是真的？”

“爱当然是真的，利威尔队长。”艾伦说。

END。


End file.
